babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
CeCe Jones
Cecelia "CeCe" Jones is one of the two main protagonists and also the primary protagonist in the TV series, Shake It Up. She dances on the local Chicago teen dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago!. She is best friends with Rocky Blue. She is a recurring character in the second and third seasons of ''BABYSITTER''. She is portrayed by Bella Thorne. Biography Season 2 In A Love/Hate Situation, CeCe and her best friend Rocky are doing homework when they feel an earthquake and hear a man scream from the other side of them city (which was Matthew and his reaction to Babushka hitting on him}. Both Rocky, and CeCe's brother Flynn accuse her of farting, and CeCe defends herself by saying that she doesn't fart. Eventually, her and Rocky shrug it off and to CeCe's dismay, they go back to doing their homework. In Wireless Internet Service, CeCe walks into the computer room in the library and sees that the Babysitter gang are hanging out there. She takes interest in what they're doing. Madison pulls up a chair allowing CeCe to sit next to her. The manager of the library is confused and tells her that there was a "closed" sign on the door to the library, however CeCe tells him she couldn't read and that she doesn't go to the library often. In Timothy Is Back, CeCe answers the door to Timothy, who is new to the building and is looking for friends. CeCe calls him a "creepy little weirdo" at first and mistakes him for one of Flynn's friends. She then suggests that he should stay at the Sparks Hotel instead (showing she knows of the hotel the gang lives at), and he does. After Timothy gets rejected by Madison, CeCe answers the door to him again and once again calls him a "creepy little weirdo". Timothy tells her about his girl trouble, and CeCe offers a kiss to him. Rocky stops them just in time, and tells her that she shouldn't kiss strangers. In Crushed, CeCe waits in line at Lasagne Pete's before Madison serves her. She orders herself a medium garden salad and a kid's meal for her brother Flynn. Madison immediately recognises her from Shake It Up, Chicago! and asks for an autograph. CeCe asks Madison if she could sign her arm, but gets cut off when Madison's attention is drawn to the "attractive" police officer entering the store. CeCe asks herself if she's ever going to get served. In Million Bucks Bill Sells Sea Shells By The Sea Shore, CeCe, Rocky, Ty and Deuce hang out at Lasagne Pete's. For whatever reason, Madison screws up their order and allows them to eat a giant hamburger. The four of them attempt to choke it down before leaving the restaurant prior to paying for their food. Season 3 In Babysitting Is Worth It, CeCe and Rocky are interviewed for babysitting positions. CeCe tells the interviewer that Rocky dragged her into babysitting and she didn't know why she was there. CeCe and Rocky babysit Janelle alongside Madison, Samuel and Babushka. In Halloween Scares, Madison, Babushka and Patricia are transported to "the present", where CeCe is on the phone to her mother apologising about destroying her wedding dress. Madison goes up to her and tries to get her attention, but since they are travelling through time, CeCe couldn't see or feel any of them. CeCe comments on feeling a "presence" in the room with her, but doesn't think twice about it. Her head also pokes through the door at the end and she says, "What's the password? Hahaha." In A Wonderful Thanksgiving, it can be heard through a ''Siri''-like parody that CeCe is on both Madison and Patricia's contacts. In Girl That Has To Come, Madison, Samuel and Babushka appear to be watching archived footage of CeCe dancing during the 15th anniversary special of Shake It Up, Chicago!. In Dates, CeCe hears about Madison and Samuel's date and suggests that Madison should talk to her school librarian. In What Is Better, Hank introduces CeCe and Rocky as former "weirdettes" from the show Let's Get Weird. They give Madison and Babushka advice about the show and recalls all the weird things they had to do while they were on the show. In Babysitter It Up, CeCe is in the audience of Madison's play when she recognises Madison's talent. After accidentally bumping into her, CeCe asks Madison if she wanted to perform live on Shake It Up, Chicago. The executive producer of the show, Phil, falls in love with Madison's voice and decides to turn Shake It Up into Sing It Up (a singing show instead of a dancing show). He enlists CeCe, Madison, Rocky and Babushka to perform a song on the premiere episode of the show. The four girls decide to choreograph their own dance to the song in order to show Phil what he's missing. Appearances in Episodes 'Season 2' *A Love/Hate Situation (first appearance) *Wireless Internet Service *Timothy Is Back *Crushed *Million Bucks Bill Sells Sea Shells by the Sea Shore 'Season 3' *Babysitting Is Worth It *Halloween Scares *A Wonderful Thanksgiving (mentioned only) *Dates *What Is Better? *Babysitter It Up *Number Two On Your Shoe (mentioned only) Quotes 'A Love/Hate Situation' 'Wireless Internet Service' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Shake It Up characters